Writing The Story
by Queen 0f Heartz
Summary: A ten year old girl who has loved the Harry Potter series ever since she was able to read turns eleven and gets her Hogwarts admission letter. Naturally she is ecstatic that is until she discovers that none of the events in the books have happened yet. Will she be able to stop innumerable deaths from happening or will no one believe her? Read to find out!
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

 _ **The Letter: Chapter 1**_

It was a slow day and Leandra Hill was laying on her bed bored wondering what to do when she got a brilliant idea. She eagerly got up from her bed and walked over to her bookshelf which is packed full of books lying on top of each other and crammed onto shelves to make them all fit. She reached up to the very top shelf, repeating the same action she had done many many times before on slow nights just the same as this one, to grab her favorite seven books by J.K. Rowling and settled back down into her reading chair by the window to read her books.

Several hours later found Leandra softly crying as she turned the last few pages of the final book in the series. If she was being totally honest with herself she had a bit of a crush on Fred Weasley even though she knew he was way too old for her.

That night she dreamed of her birthday the next day and Hogwarts, thinking that the best present she could imagine would be a snowy white owl showing up on her doorstep with a letter in its beak saying she had been accepted into her dream school. However the morning came and reality slowly faded back in.

Suddenly her door burst open and in came her parents with a cake singing happy birthday. Leandra then proceeded to eat cake in bed with her family. All of a sudden she remembered, "Presents!" she exclaimed in an excited shrill.

"Of course darling" soothed her mom, "go put your plate in the sink and we can open them but hurry remember we're having your friends over for the day.

Quickly she rushed down the stairs, just barely waiting for her parent to arrive before ripping into her first present.

By the time noon came around Leandra was found surrounded by wrapping and three new present courtesy of her parents. The first gift she unwrapped was a stuffed toy of Hedwig. In addition she also got a Harry Potter trivia game which she was certain no one would be able to beat her at and a fake wand.

Throughout the entire day Leandra was rather distant and could often be found staring out into space.

Lea knew it was stupid but when the day had come and gone and she was headed up to bed she found herself left with a feeling of longing and disappointment that she had not received her letter of admission to Hogwarts.

She was just putting on her pajamas when a strange tapping noise could be heard from the window. Immediately she jumped up and ran to open the window. There sitting on the sill was a beautiful grey owl with an envelope sitting in it's beak. She opened the letter with shaking hands to read:

Dear,

Ms. Leandra Hill

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

She searched through the rest of the envelope and found a list of required clothing, books and equipment with a short note saying that a Hogwarts professor would be by the next day to help with the necessary shopping.

* * *

 ** _Is it good? Bad? Leave a review let me know._**

 ** _-A_**


	2. Visit from a Professor

**_A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!_** I do realize that my chapters are rather short but I am starting them off short and each chapter they are getting longer, my first chapter was one page long and this one is two. I am going to try and continue to have my chapters increase in length until either you guys or I decide they are long enough. Thanks :D Also which house should she go into? I am already biased but i'm curious what you guys think should happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter I just own Leandra and Professor Flitwick ha ha JK I wish!

* * *

 _ **Visit from a Professor: Chapter 2**_

Leandra woke up with an excited feeling in her heart. Immediately she bounded down the stairs and finished off the breakfast her mom laid in front of each other. Last night she had explained to her parent exactly what the letter she received meant.

 _ **Flashback**_

"So you are a witch?" questioned her dad "but not the evil- burn you at the stake- green skin with a wart kind?"

"Yes I am a good witch like Glinda from Wizard of Oz" she explained to her mom who loved everything about the Wizard of Oz and owned three copies of the movie and had seen the play twice. "You guys have read the Harry Potter series right?"

"You know we have sweetie" they replied

"Well you see the books are real. I'm a witch and yesterday when I turned eleven I received my admission letter into the coolest school ever… Hogwarts!"

"Bu- But how? It's not like your mother or I are magical and as far as I know neither have any of our ancestors. Also how are you going to get all this stuff?" he asked his eyes scanning the list of necessary school supplies that came with her admission letter.

"Dad we already covered this" she sighed " tomorrow at 10:00 am a professor is gonna come pick me up and take me to do my shopping in a magical place called Diagon Alley. I am what those in the wizarding community call a muggle born. I am a witch that was born from two muggles which are non magical people."

End Flashback

The sound of a doorbell chiming rang throughout the house and Leandra jumped up to answer the door. She opened the door only to find that no one was there. Just as she was about to shut the door thinking it was just some kids pulling a prank she heard a "ahem ahem" sound coming from the open doorway. **( A/N no it's not Umbridge although that could be interesting.)** She looked down and saw a man that was maybe three feet tall.

" Professor Flitwick, charms professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Headmaster Dumbledore has sent me and you are Leandra Vaselisa Hill I presume?"

"Uh ye- yeah that's me"

"Very well" he responded "I assume your trunk is packed and ready to go? We shall be flooing to the leaky cauldron to get your supplies and then we are headed off to Hogwarts. The ministry has made it so that your fireplace is temporarily open to the flu network so grab a handful of this" he stated Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice holding out a bag of powder, "step into the fireplace, state very clearly 'Leaky Cauldron' and throw down the powder."

A mere seconds later Leandra found herself stepping into a pub and looking around in wonder at the floating candles and drinks swishing back and forth between the bar and the tables.

"Best step off to the side little lady" she heard the barkeep state, "wouldn't wan' get crushed by the next person comin' through."

She stepped off to the side and was immediately grateful because seconds later Professor Flitwick came through standing exactly where she had just been seconds ago.

"Heya Tom!" called out Flitwick to the kind person who had told Lea to move, "Got a new Hogwarts student with me here, we're gonna go get her school shopping done so I can't stay but. you have a nice day Tom."

"And you have a good day as well professor."

Leandra watched as the professor tapped seemingly random bricks on the wall in the alley behind the pub which then magically opened up revealing a street bustling with witches, wizards and the odd goblin or house elf.

"So professor where to first?" she asked looking around at the many brightly colored shops with strange objects in the windows. In one window Leandra noticed several fancy looking robes covered in lace and sparkles. In another she saw signs advertising "Best Ice Cream in the wizarding world" and "700 different flavors".

"We will have to go to Gringotts Bank first so you can exchange your muggle money for galleons and after that it's up to you where you would like to go ." stated professor Flitwick

They walked up to the muggle/magical money exchange desk at Gringotts and handed the goblin on duty her money. "Could you please transfer this into ten galleons and put the rest into an account. Inquired Leandra politely

"Of course Ms. Hill, here is the key to your vault, is there anything else that you will be needing." asked the goblin handing her ten galleons.

"No thank you" she replied before walking out of the bank excited to begin spending her newly transfered money. "Can we go to a pet shop first please I would like to get an owl."

"Of course Ms. Hill."

They walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium and Leandra began searching around for an ideal owl. After several hours of entertaining herself with the owls and other various animals Leandra finally came upon a small grey owl. She decided that this was the owl for her due to the fact that it looked like the owl that had delivered her Hogwarts letter. As she was walking up to the counter to pay for her owl and various other supplies necessary for the care of an owl, when she saw a very large man groaning in frustration.

"Excuse me but is something wrong?" asked Leandra coming up to the large man whom she had identified as Hagrid, the man who had come to pick up Harry Potter in the books."

"Yes it's just i'm trying to get an owl for Har- I uh mean my nephew who is going to school this year and I can't decide what which one to get him." explained Hagrid

"Well that IS something I can help you with" replied Lea with a smile on her face that spoke of knowing more than everyone else did "I would recommend getting a pure white one and might I recommend putting a protective charm on it. One that would perhaps well I don't know deflectthekillingcurse." she slurred out in a rush.

That night after she had done all her school shopping she went to bed satisfied that she had saved at least one innocent life.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Review? Please! yes I am talking to you!**

 **-A**


	3. Hogwarts and new friends

**Authors Note:** **Someone told me that they didn't like my story because there is no spell to block the killing curse** **Y** **es. I know. I've read the books several times. I'm sorry if you want to hate my story because of that but use your imagination.** **Maybe you can put protective charms strong enough to stop a killing curse on owls because they are smaller. IDK please just don't hate me for changing a little thing like that.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it, just Leandra.

* * *

 **Hogwarts and new friends**

Lea woke excitedly to the chiming of her alarm and bounced out of bed to get dressed. She had always loved the first day of school and you see today was the first of September and the beginning of the rest of her life. "Mum" called out Leandra, "mum mum mum mum mum come quick I'm having a crisis!"

Immediatly Lea heard the thumping sounds of her mother racing up the stairs "What's the matter? Are you hurt? Bleeding?" her mother questioned frantically searching for something that was the matter.

Lea rolled her eyes at her mothers over reaction, "Relax mum I'm fine. I was just wondering if my green dress was too fancy to wear on the first day."

"Oh dear, sweetheart you mustn't do that to me I thought you were dying or something." replied her mom breathlessly "Now for the matter of the dress I think it is perfect the green brings out your eyes! Now hurry along the professor will be here shortly and I'd like to get some breakfast in you before you go."

* * *

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Her father asked her for the third time in the last minute.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Oh your father knows that sweetheart we're just making sure your gonna be okay you know we're gonna miss you dreaful-" soothed her mom before breaking out into tears mid sentenice and pulling her daughter in for a bone crushing hug.

"I know mom and I'll miss you too but I will see you at Christmas in no time. Now I have to go I'm already late!" Cried Lea as she leaned in for one last group hug. Then she firmly grasped onto Professor Flitwick's arm and she was whisked away to an apparition point.

* * *

Lea already missed her parents dreadfully but as she pushed passed the longing she felt excitement bubbling up in her small five foot tall frame.

"Watch out" heard Lea seconds before she saw a large toad hop in front of her followed closely by a pudgy boy who looked to be the same age her. "Quick grab Trever" called out the mystery boy.

Leandra bent down scooping up the toad, grimacing at the slimy texture and quickly plopped it into the boy's outstretched hands.

"Hello" called out the boy cheerfully offering her one of his hands "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom who are you?"

"Oh uh- uh umm I- my name i- is Leandra" she said her nervousness coming back a hundredfold along with her dreadful stuttering habit."

"Well blimey you sound worse than Professor Quirrell, don't worry there's no need to be scared of me." Exclaimed Neville "come on it should be time to board the train just about now."

Leandra followed Neville into a compartment on the train the was mostly empty save for one girl. This girl had explosive brown curls and was sitting in the corner reading a book that was twice the size of her face labeled "Hogwarts a History"

"H-hello" stuttered Neville and Lea smiled to see that he too had a stutter although not nearly as bad as her own. "I uh er- we were wondering if we could sit in here with you."

"Of course" responded the girl in a semi bubbly voice. "'My name's Hermione what are your names?"

"My names Leandra but you can call me Lea if you want to." She said for once taking the initiative, "and this here is Neville"

"Pleasure" replied Hermione reaching out to shake Lea's hand and looking disdainfully at Neville's slime ridden hand.

"Is this both your guy's first year as well?" Questioned Hermione

"Ye-" began Leandra but was cut off as Hermione continued on.

"It's going to be absolutely wonderful! So many new things to learn. Did you know that the Hogwarts library has over 10,000,000 books? I read that in a Hogwarts a History." She explained as she held up her heavy book she had been reading.

The three chatted aimlessly for ages with Hermione spewing out random facts and only taking a short break to pull on their robes. In no time the train was pulling to a stop at Hogwarts station.

Together they stepped off the train with their trunks in hand wondering where to go.

"There!" called out Lea "A light, someone is calling for the first years."

"Best be hurrying!" called out the large man holding the light "Four to a boat. Come on over, first years! First years!"

The three of them found a boat and waited patiently for everyone else to make their way over.

"Hiya" announced a small brunette as she plopped down into the boat with them. "I'm Darla, it's nice to meet you all."

They all made their introductions and exchanged polite chatter with the girl. Suddenly the boats lurched and began gliding forwards across the water.

"Keep your eyes open children there is about to be a splendid view of the castle" bellowed Hagrid loud enough for everyone to hear.

As the boats turned the corner there was a collective gasp from all the students. The school was glowing in the moonlight perched delicately on the hillside and lit up by thousands of candles. The four kids in the boat looked around at each other in awe with their mouths hung open slightly. They were so distracted by the magnificent castle before them that Neville was completely oblivious when his toad hopped away into the bottom of the boat.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I know I promised a longer chapter but this just felt like the right place to stop the chapter. I do think I got a lot in there though so now we get to be at Hogwarts so yay! Hopefully you enjoyed it though? Maybe? Just a little bit? If you did leave a review!**

 **I love you all :D**

- **A**


	4. Sorting and an unwelcome surprise

_**Alright so no one reviewed with an opinion so I just chose which house she should be in. Also I'm sorry that I haven't posted very often or at all but that is because of school. I probably won't post very much during the school year but I will try my best for my loyal followers (Narnian Dreams and HarryPotterFanHermione). Thanks I love you guys!**_

 **Disclaimer** : I stole a semi quote from the first HP movie can you guess which one it is? Also I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. ;(

* * *

The bundle of first years were ushered into the warm castle by Hagrid where they were told to wait for Professor McGonagall.

"So it's true Harry Potter was on the train" sniveled a boy with striking blonde hair slicked back against his scalp,"you'll soon find out that some wizard and families are better than others, Potter, and you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort I can help you there." he sneered with a glance to a small redhead as he reached out a hand to shake.

Lea didn't like how the blonde talked to people and she decided that it would be best if she stayed away from him and his two lackeys. What had he called them, Crabbe and Goyle?

"Enough squabbling children it's time for the sorting." announced a strict women whom Lea assumed could only be Professor McGonagall. The kids filed onto a raised platform in front of a huge room with hundreds of students watching them.

"The ceiling is enchanted to match the weather outside" whispered Hermione into Lea's ear, "I read about it in Hogwarts a History." Lea looked up and sure enough the ceiling was a dark blue with rain and the occasional flash of lighting. She flinched as one flash got too close to her but as she watched it stopped halfway to the floor then disappeared.

The students waited and watched as the sorting hat sang its customary song and then all eyes fell on Professor McGonagall as she unrolled a long scroll and called out "Hannah Abbott, please come forwards"

The small girl hesitantly shuffled forwards to sit on the procured stool and the large hat was set on her head falling down to cover her eyes. The room fell so silent it could be cut with a knife, when finally the hat called out "Hufflepuff" and there was loud cheering from one of the tables in the middle and polite clapping from all except the table on the far left.

This continued on with Susan Bones, being sorted into Hufflepuff as well when Lea heard a familiar name being called. "Hermione Granger, please come forwards" announced McGonagall

Quickly Lea whispered good luck to her friend as she walked on stage. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor and Leandra cheered nervously knowing she was gonna be next. She walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm" she heard a voice say resonating around her from the hat, "now you are a hard choice. You would do wonderfully in Gryffindor with your brave heart and yet you have the brains of a Ravenclaw. Yes this is a tough choice in deed, however I think the place you will be able to do the most good in is "SLYTHERIN!" This final word she could tell had been announced to the entire room. Lea's heart sunk, she had wanted to be in Gryffindor with Hermione her only hope was that maybe Neville would be joining her in Slytherin. Unfortunately Lea found her heart completely trampled on when not only did Neville get sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione but she was stuck with that horrible blonde kid, Malfoy.

Once the sorting was over and all the first years were at their respective tables Dumbledore gave a quick speech and miraculously the table was filled with piles of delectable food.

"Blaise Zabini" stated another first year sitting to the left of her as he reached out his hand for her to shake,"and me mate here is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you both my name's Lea" she responded shaking Blaise's hand."So what do you guys know about magic?" she inquired.

"We'll just about as much as any underage wizard does before coming to Hogwarts, the basics, although you know we're not allowed to practice until we're at Hogwarts. Once I did accidentally make the chandelier sway and almost fall though." responded Blaise."How about you, Lea, do you know any cool spells?"

"Well not really I don't actually know much about magic at all everything here is so strange to me. Like the enchanted ceiling and the food appearing somehow."

"What have you been living under a rock your whole life?" Exclaimed Draco

"Draco!" Admonished Blaise "be nice maybe we're missing something. Are we missing something Lea? How can you not know about magic?"

"Well you see" she began,"neither of my parents are magical I'm what you'd call a muggleborn!" She said remembering the term from the books.

"Your a what?" Exploded Draco, finally giving the conversation his full attention.

"Oh gosh, you can't tell anyone else this!" Began muttering Blaise, "is this even possible. A mud- er muggleborn in Slytherin! Are you absolutely positive that the hat said Slytherin?"

"Yes" she huffed beginning to get impatient with the two of them "it said I would be able to do the most good in this house."

"Alright this is what we're gonna do" said Blaise taking charge, "no one and yes I mean no one" -pointed look at Draco-"is going to repeat what you just told us. As far as everyone else is now concerned you are a half blood your mom is a witch and you have a muggle dad. It's not perfect but unfortunately I don't think you could pull off being a pureblood, no offense meant Lea. Sound good?"

"Well I suppose if that's what you think is best."

"It most certainly it is best. Draco? How about you?"

"Why can't we just turn her in and get rid of the mudblood bitch here and now?"

Lea flinched back as Blaise rounded on Draco with a small yet painful punch so as not to call attention to themselves. "We cannot 'turn her in' as you so kindly put it because she is a Slytherin now and like it or not she is one of us. Now if I find that you have done one thing to hurt her I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at his friend's sudden protectiveness but begrudgingly grumbled a "fine i'll protect her" before turning back to his food.

The feast passed in relative silence until the plates were wiped and Dumbledore stood up for a parting speech. "First year please stay seated until you prefects come to escort you everyone else you are released and remember the third corridor and forbidden forest are strictly off limits to all but those who wish to die a most painful death. I encourage you all to get a good night's sleep for classes begin tomorrow."

The three of them sat still as those around them got up to leave. When only a handful of people were left spread around the room were left eight older kids, four girls and four boys, came into the room. Two of the people began heading over to the Slytherin table. "This way" called out the boy,"we're here to show you where the common room is and give you a crash course of Hogwarts.

 **I know I know I know I'm sorry it's short and it's been forever but I'm terrible at posting during the school year. No excuses tho I'm sorry**!

 **Review? :)**

 **Yours always**

 **-A**


End file.
